


I Hear The Drums Echoing Tonight

by maddiebug



Series: Africa by Toto [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: adrienette - Freeform, post-reveal, pt one of a very long vaguely connected series, stressed out Adrien Agreste, yes - Freeform, you read the title right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Adrien feels like he's lost all control, he finds himself besides the one constant in his life: Ladybug





	I Hear The Drums Echoing Tonight

Chat Noir landed on Marinette's balcony. "Do you ever feel overwhelmed?"

"What do you mean?" She set down the book she was reading, to look at him.

"I'm just stressed, all of the time."

"Have you tried asking your dad to lessen your load?"

"Yes, he won't listen. But it's not that. It's everything. I feel stressed but I have to keep it together or the world will fall apart."

"Kitty, it's okay to be not okay."

"I know." He shook his head. "But I feel like I have to be perfect."

"No one does." She smiled. "Do you want a hug?"

"That would really help, thanks."

Marinette scooted to the side of her chair. "Come here."

He sat in her lap. "Youre really warm. And cozy."

"Thanks?"

"You smell like a bakery."

"Are you okay?"

Adrien shook his head."

"Do you want to let it out?"

He leaned into her shoulder and just started sobbing. She pat his back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Shhh. It's okay kitty. I'm here. I'm right here."

After a while, he sat up and wiped the years from his eyes. "That was embarrassing."

"It's okay to feel stressed. Sometimes we need to vent out emotions."

"Thanks Mari, I really appreciate it."

"Youre cute, like a cat."

"Meow" he pretended to claw at her.

She let his head and he started to purr. "Down kitty."

He leaned against her. "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"When we're this close, I can feel your heartbeat. The rhythm is soothing. It helps me feel not alone."

She wrapped her arms around him. "We can stay for as long as you need."

They sat for a while, listening to the echoing drums of each other's heartbeats. 

Knowing that they weren't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this title comes from africa by toto. I was inspired.


End file.
